


in a certain light

by armario



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I could tag it with Tyrion/Jaime and Tyrion/Cersei, Scene in which Tyrion is about to hug Cersei, but that would be lying this is gen with only canon relationships, only he does, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/armario
Summary: He wasn't supposed to see her cry.





	in a certain light

 By the gods, it was surprising, and almost froze him in place with uncertainty. Instead he got up like a sweet selfless thing, to dismiss her doubts. 

 There was no question, his sister was beautiful. He felt like a hideous thing compared to she and Jaime, who were truly perfect; golden creatures who shouldn't share blood with something as twisted as he.

 When she spoke of sin, Tyrion could laugh. He couldn't have Jaime or Cersei in the way they had each other, for a multitude of reasons, but he looked at their bond and it felt right. No one would understand; not Father, nor the rest- Cersei spoke so freely of her relationship with her twin because she knew Tyrion couldn't disapprove. From the moment he had realized, no lecture on the immorality of incest could make him revile his brother and sister, who he knew were just in love. That was all. 

 He moved toward her, weighing up whether or not to do it, because Cersei was more unpredictable with him than anyone. It had always been a barrage of hatred and vicious insults, but the tiny smatterings of gentleness had never extinguished his inexplicable love for her. Many a time as children, she'd pushed him down the stairs, only to smile at him later on. Oh, as a young boy, he had had a difficult time figuring it all out.

 Now she started to cry. Tyrion felt sick, a deep unease that came about when unnatural things were witnessed. He wasn't supposed to see her cry. She was a lioness, a queen, ruthless and cold. There was meant to be no vulnerability, and if there was, it was Jaime's to see and only his. 

 Tyrion moved before he could approve his own action. He watched Cersei's expression, but she was only sad, and what kind of brother did not comfort his sister, when she looked about to break? 

 Tentatively he put his arm round her neck and pulled her to him. She didn't resist, his calculations were correct in that respect, and he breathed out a steady sigh of relief into her hair. She held him back, tight, as she never had. 

 "He will come back," Tyrion told her. It was what they both needed to hear. Jaime was one of the other few things they had in common. Family wasn't always so wretched a subject. 

 Cersei tried to stop crying and schooled her features into calm. She pulled back and didn't look him in the eye. 

 "You can go," she whispered, but she may as well have foregone the first two words.

 He bowed, the first earnest out of a hundred mockeries, and left.


End file.
